<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take another one! by cryptcicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429109">take another one!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptcicle/pseuds/cryptcicle'>cryptcicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, V3 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Description Heavy, F/F, Genderbending, PLUR, Rave, kandi, minor focus on emotions, trading kandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptcicle/pseuds/cryptcicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always an overwhelming experience and she was glad that Rantaro was the one who found her missing kandi, and was willing to give her a second. It was a beautiful moment, the lights above them and the bass vibrating their eardrums.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take another one!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a rewrite of an old fic I wrote for a different fandom, so if it seems familiar, that would be why !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music flew through the air and the bass ricocheted off of each surface it could find. Bodies swayed and jumped in time with each beat, personal space having been discarded hours ago. All that mattered now is having fun and letting go. No one cared about invading the space if others, no one cared if they were bashed into, and no one cared if they woke up the next morning with various bruises and scrapes.</p><p>Kaito was used to this scene, it had become a home of sorts to her. The bright colours and insane outfits people would show up in gave her immeasurable amounts of joy, there was no judgement at these raves. People bumped into her and she bumped into others, no one minded in the slightest. Tonight was all about having fun and not caring who you were going to annoy in the process. Kaito jumped rapidly in time with the music, blending in with the whole crowd, she was extremely hot from the tightly packed hall they were all occupying but she did not mind, it was all a part of the experience. This club was her home, she was a regular here, it was a good escape from her home life. An escape from the way her Dad would stare at her Mum with venom in his eyes, the way his Mum would spend hours in her room, the way her Dad would barely be home unless the alcohol on his breath could suffocate the room he occupied. </p><p>As Kaito continued to jump she felt one of her kandies slip off from her wrist and fly into the crowd, immediately, she began to panic. She knew which one had fallen off, she knew that it was risky to wear it, but she did anyway. Hee sister had given her it before she passed, it was way too big for her wrist but she needed to have it with her. This was her first rave without her by her side and that bracelet was the closest she was going to get, and now it was gone.</p><p>Suddenly the crowd seemed too close to her, the music too loud, and the people too obnoxious. She needed to get out of the crowd, the kandi was gone. She thought about how it was probably on another raver's wrist, just adding to their collection without them knowing the context as to why she needed it back. Kevin began to frantically look around the club, hoping that she would be able to see the glittered beads shine under the lights above her, she knew it was hopeless as most kandi looked fundamentally the same, with each one holding a different meaning to it. She needed hers back.</p><p>Kaito noticed a tall girl around her age approach her, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey! You wanna trade Kandi?" The stranger asked politely, having to shout slightly due to the volume of the music that was in the air around them. Kevin put on a smile and agreed.</p><p>"Sure! I'm Kaito! What's your name dude?" Kaito asked, the sadness slowly washing away. The act of trading was a big thing to her, exchanging memories and moments with another person was really important to everyone in this community. So the act of trading was sacred and protected. The stranger smiled and waved slightly, the slight glistening of metal catching Kaito's eyes slightly. Rings.</p><p>"Hello, Kaito I'm Rantaro!" She cheered, reaching her hand out towards her. Kaito accepted the hand and began to look at the variety of kandi that graced Rantaro's forearm, each had a different word or phrase beaded onto it and Kaito began to wonder what each meant to him. His eyes gravitated towards a purple and blue bead kandi that was near her elbow, the bead on it read 'luminary' and she froze.</p><p> </p><p>That was hers.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito pointed it out to the greenette and she smiled, bringing it forward slightly to make the exchange easier. She waited for Rantaro to make her own selection, she was excited to give her own slice of her life, to give away the emotions that the kandi she chose would hold. Dan selected a green and purple bead one with the words 'bad guy ☆' on its own white beads. She remembered fondly of what this bracelet had meant to her, when she first made it sitting side by side with her sister.</p><p>Kaito smiled at Rantaro and pulled the kandi closer, preparing for the trade. This was always the most exciting part for her, she can always feel the emotions moving across to the other person, it was electrifying for her to feel the emotions and memories get shared. She had only traded a few times in his life and she treasured every single one. Rantaro lifted her hand up and put up her index and middle finger, Kaito smiled and did the same, placing her fingertips against Rantaro's.</p><p> </p><p>Peace.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro then began to bend her finger into the shape of half a heart and Kaito followed instantly, she was slightly behind due to the lack of experience, however, Rantaro didn't seem to mind. The heart was made and they smiled once more.</p><p> </p><p>Love.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro flattened her hand and placed it against Kaito's, the two gently pressing their palms together, the emotions growing between them like wildfire.</p><p> </p><p>Unity.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro locked her fingers with Kaito's, the bonds growing even stronger between them.</p><p> </p><p>Respect.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito watched as Rantaro started to transfer the kandi onto her wrist and she could feel the emotions well up inside, she had finally got back her sister's bracelet, she was finally reunited with her. She blushed when she realised that she zoned out and began to frantically apologise when she was cut off.</p><p>"No it's quite alright! I get like that when trading too!" Rantaro shouted and gave her a small smile. Kaito smiled back and began to remove the chosen kandi from her wrist.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks man! This was my sister's, the one you just gave me, and it flew off my wrist a few minutes ago. Never thought I'd see it again!" Kaito sighed happily and made sure that the kandi was placed neatly in Rantaro's wrist. Rantaro froze and kept Kaito's hand linked with hers.</p><p>"Then chose another. That one was never mine, I only returned it to its owner!" Rantaro said gently. Even though they were both yelling, Kaito could feel the soft tone to her voice and she smiled before looking over the assortment of beautiful kandi that littered Rantaro's wrist. There were so many that Kaito could see, so many memories, and so many meanings. She spotted a black and white bead kandi with a small plastic cat in the centre and she pointed at that one. Rantaro smiled wide and began to move it over to Kaito's wrist. Kaito wondered if the cat was special in any way, if it was symbolic of a pet she once had, or if it was given to her by anyone special.</p><p>Kaito dropped their hands once the trade had finished and she pulled Rantaro into a hug, solidifying the memories and emotions they had shared. It was always an overwhelming experience and she was glad that Rantaro was the one who found her missing kandi, and was willing to give her a second. It was a beautiful moment, the lights above them and the bass vibrating their eardrums.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>